Talk:Riven Mods/@comment-67.193.7.87-20181108202740/@comment-34733210-20181109170743
It wasn't as rough as I was expecting, I can't make much plat out of this, at least not much more than usual. There is the sentinels mods, but that is for scumbags willing to strong arm collectors in order to squish plat out of them, disgusting, is the same as charging hundreds for vaulted sets, not my trade. But I'm glad those stupid mods were removed, useless crap, sentinels function better without a weapon equiped. As I mentioned in this same page a few days ago, I don't care, my perfect rolls for Tiberon and Sicarus got gutted but since both were so good the difference is meh, Sicarus lost about 20% SC, but still surpasses 120% while MS and CC adjusted to 00% numbers, so no real change. Tiberon did lost a lot of damage, but then again, MS is still above 110%, I had to change my build and put Point Strike back again, not a big loss. The one that hurt was Pyrana, my riven near 100 recoil reduction, now is in the 70s and the difference in hadling is very notorious. Now, I'm empathic towards those players that put hours on getting the roll they wanted, especially for those that did it for weapons like Buzlok. This is a problem, now you can't invest in niche weapons bc the slightly use will prompt a nerf, which is devastating for those already weak weapons, It's simply wrong, the riven system was implemented to help those weapons, but now you get punished for using them. My vasto riven got hit really hard (0.13), still pretty awsome, but yesterday I had to swap Seeker for Scorch to keep the gun performing well, that is a shame, the net result was a lost in utility. Wasn't the point to help ppl enjoy weapons like Panthera? then why did you nerf it? This takes me to my next point, the system shows what everyone knows, underpowered weapons need to be buffed, no riven will make want to use Bronco, but maybe an increase in clip size and a better fall-off pattern will, in one hand the difference between terrible weapons and top tier ones is too big, in the other, the effects from rivens with a low and high dispo vary too much. Buff shitty weapons a bit, then crop the dispo range, make it go from 0.7 to 1.3 (no more +450% Dmg). Then you will notice how easy is to adjust riven dispositions based on usage. Finally, using a riven should always be rewarding, have anyone seen how shitty even a groll for Soma is? right now with a perfect groll you barely reach 100.5%CC on the weapon (after the buff), most of the time you'll see rivens that can barely outperform a basic mod, so why bother. The funny part is that the problem wasn't solved, we just need a few months, with new weapons and especially primes, akvasto got a buff and is very likely that the gun will get primed, there is your new OP. What's next? TL;DR changes weren't that strong, but they were enough to outline problems with the current system. Punishing players for using their prefered weapons is just wrong, when did DE became anti fun? You want players to use weak guns? buff them then, don't use the system as an excuse to fuck those few that put effort into making viable some niche weapons.